


If you knew me

by aidenkingscholar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Coming Out, Confrontations, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt No Comfort, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenkingscholar/pseuds/aidenkingscholar
Summary: Many girls had the wrong idea about him, and he was used to it. But none of them had been so insistent, so careless about his personality and other outcomes besides dating him. For Adrien, this was his debut on this sort of activity.He was starting to hate Marinette.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	If you knew me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my son for giving me this idea!  
> I hope you enjoy this <3  
> This is definitely not Adrienette though so be wary!

What had started as something manageable, and perhaps cute from a different perspective, was starting to bother Adrien off beyond belief. He had been raised to be a gentleman, to understand other people's irrational behavior and to offer them his pure sympathy. But this time, a line was being crossed, and he was unable to ignore it any further.

Marinette had started off as a good acquaintance. One could say, Adrien even wanted to consider her a friend. As he stepped into the real world, he realized making friends would be a tough task for someone who had been home schooled, so the fact that anyone would willingly offer to befriend him... It felt like a reward, for all those years of missing out on his youth. He was thankful to whatever deity there was out there, for not letting him face this new path alone.

Sadly, not every friendship turned out to be good. He was forced to learn this the hard way, his kind heart allowing his own comfort to be walked over, again and again.

He did not want to project any type of negative feelings over Marinette. But there was this thought, constantly lingering on his head, that suggested perhaps she did not care about his wellbeing as she claimed. Perhaps she was more interested on his modelling career, his famous magazine deals, or perhaps...

She just wanted him as a boyfriend. Clearly not caring in the slightest how he felt about that idea.

Of course, Marinette had been supportive and kind in several occasions. Adrien almost felt guilty, if not overwhelmed, because her kindness could not make up for the rest of her behavior. Often, he would find Marinette staring at him from bushes, hiding in plain sight just to follow him around, whispering things to her other friends and pointing at his direction. His attempts to dismiss her behavior were useless, resulting in a very uncomfortable meeting or photoshoot most of the time. And this happened not only during work days; it seemed that wherever he was, she would magically appear. It could have been better, a casual encounter with a friend! If she didn't stutter so much when talking, making awkward compliments. He had to hold back from recoiling and running away, his head full of discomfort and his heart all over the place. Far from romantic, at times it felt... Disgusting.

Many girls had the wrong idea about him, and he was used to it. But none of them had been so insistent, so careless about his personality and other outcomes besides dating him. For Adrien, this was his debut on this sort of activity.

He was starting to hate Marinette.

The times where he enjoyed hanging out with her were now seldom. Now Adrien was forced to make up excuses to not meet with her, avoiding going out more than necessary, holding parties "only for guys" (when his dad wasn't home) just to prevent her from going. Despite his frantic efforts to avoid her, she would find a way back to him, not noticing how badly he wanted to be left alone. In all honesty, he didn't know how to tell her, specifically her and no one else, to leave him alone.

So when that day finally came, and the opportunity was right in front of him, it was impossible not to take it.

"I was uh, eh, wondering i-if you uh, would like to go out- hang out! Hang out with me in a date- I mean! F-friend date, right? And uh-" she started babbling, creating a scene that earned a couple of stares of bystanders. He tried to answer, but she interrupted him again (like she was so used to): "Actually... I-I do mean it as a date... Uh, a romantic date...?" Oh dear. Just how far could someone go?

"Marinette" he sighed, visibly pissed. She did not notice, as expected. Everything went over her head if it didn't fit her fantasy. He could not hold it in any longer, not at this rate. It was time to put an end to all this. "You don't even know me. How can you ask someone on a date, without caring about them in the slightest?"

Marinette was astonished, unable to believe this was her beloved Adriend, who was never seen angry at another human being. Could this be a nightmare she was in? One of those weird dreams where Adrien rejected her without an explanation, and then disappeared. It had to be, for sure. There was no way Adrien would really-

"I've tried being patient. You... You were my first friend" he started, trying to maintain his position. There was no going back. "But that's all I wanted us to be. Friends, and nothing else" his words were firm, but the sound of Marinette's heart breaking was too loud for him to ignore it. He repeated himself that he was not responsible for the fantasies she had created about him. To be fair, she never even asked him if he liked girls.

«Of course not, Marinette. You would know if you knew a single damn thing about me» the thought crossed his head, enraging him further.

"But... But why...?" she asked shyly, realizing this was not one of her crazy dreams. Reality was crushing her like a brick, and it felt unberable. "Why wouldn't you...?"

"BECAUSE I'M GAY, OKAY?" he finally released his frustration, and he already felt lighter after doing so. "I'm not interested in you, and I've never been! I just wanted us to be friends! Do you think I don't notice how you literally stalk me?!" Marinette looked away, trying to hide the tears spilling from her eyes. But Adrien would not fall for the victim game, it was about time someone taught her common sense. "Stalking people is wrong! Insisting on making strange compliments is wrong! You just... Just assumed I was straight, right? And you want to know why you did that?" he inhaled deeply, trying to collect himself. "Because, like I said... You don't know me, at all"

Before Marinette could excuse her actions, Adrien had the courage to make the first move, promising himself this would be the first of many times in which he would stand up for himself. No more hiding his feelings, or isolating any part his identity. Little did he know in that moment, his future boyfriend admired him greatly for that decision.

"Please get away from me, and stop stalking me. I thought we were friends... But I don't want a friendship like this"

And without her saying a single word, Adrien walked away from the scene, feeling confident with his choice and determined to pursue better relationships from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly their interactions are so awkward and Adrien always looks so uncomfortable, I find Adrienette to not be the best choice for a ship. Maybe if Adrien reciprocated the flirting but ?? I just feel bad for him, the uneasiness one gets from unwanted flirting is oof  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
